


Head to toe

by crazed_peanut



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Body Worship, Dan's POV, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Foot Fetish, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, POV First Person, Reality, Smut, kind of, phil praises dan like there's no tomorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazed_peanut/pseuds/crazed_peanut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the following exchange in the DAPG video of FNAF2:<br/>“That’s my toe!”<br/>“Oh!”<br/>“What did you think it was?”<br/>“I don’t know! It was all floppy and weird…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head to toe

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, I hope you enjoy this weirdness. I know, the title is bomb, as always.  
> The events and characters in this story are a figment of my imagination.

 After the stressful filming of Five nights at Freddy’s 2 for the gaming channel, Phil offered we spend the rest of the day relaxing… in bed… naked. He’s a genius, this guy. He’s always so sweet to me after we play horror games, because they affect me, but not him. His hands have been roaming my body for the past 15 minutes, followed by his lips. I feel myself melting for him and I love it. His fingertips end up at the ball of my left foot and he’s probably about to kiss me there too, when I burst into giggles. Naturally, he looks up at me, confused. I’m not ticklish there, usually, but then again, I’m laughing for an entirely different reason.

“So now you love my feet again, huh?” I speak up.

“I always love your feet, Dan.” He answers and gives my toe a kitten lick.

“That’s not how it looked like today.” I’m confusing him, I know I am.

“I don’t understand.” He lifts his head up, but continues massaging my feet with his harsh fingers and I’m positive he’s doing it without realizing by this point.

“In the FNAF-video, you said that my toe was floppy…. Uuh… and weird.” I barely manage to get the whole sentence out, his hands are that good.

Phil snorts out a lough himself an answers: “I’m more relatable if I say “eww feet are gross”, aren’t I? Not a lot of people have a foot fetish, Daniel.”

“You don’t have a foot fetish.”

“You’re right. I have a you-fetish.”

“That’s cheesy, Phil.”

“You love it.”

I can’t argue with that logic, so I let it go and focus on enjoying Phil’s mouth on me. Truth be told, I was a little weirded out myself the first time Phil asked me if it would be okay if he kissed my feet.

“Are you into that?” I had asked him and he’s blushed.

“I don’t know. I’ve never wanted to do it before, but God, Dan you’re so beautiful, all of you, and your toes and feet are gorgeous, I swear.”

I had stopped to consider it for a few moments. It’s not like the idea grossed me out, per se, but no one had ever kissed me there and I hadn’t been sure how enjoyable it would be. I’d explained that to Phil and he assured me I could just tell him to stop and he would. Later he’d told me that by the 2nd minute I’d been moaning like a cheap whore.

I’m still not sure if it’s a legitimate erogenous zone of mine, or if Phil’s mouth is magic, regardless of where he uses it on me.  He moves on to sucking on my big toe, but not before he speaks again.

"I love this toe. It's not floppy and weird, I promise. It's beautiful, just like all the others, just like all of you." The bastard, he knows how much his praise gets to me. "I want to kiss it, feel it on my tongue, and then bite it."

All I manage is a _Phil, please._

“I know you want to touch yourself, Dan. Do it. Stroke yourself while I kiss you, gorgeous.”

I can’t find it in myself to be embarrassed by how fast I reach down and give my cock a firm pull, nor by how aroused I am already. Phil is using his hands and mouth simultaneously and I’m trying hard to stay still, lest I want to kick him in the face (again).

I hear Phil’s voice as if I’m submerged in water. “So pretty for me, Dan. Would you be good for me and open your eyes?” I make an effort and look down at him. He’s ghosting his lips over my ankle and staring back at me. My head feels fuzzy and my vision is too, so I can’t see him very clearly, but I feel his breath on my skin and it’s giving me goosebumps. I start fucking into my palm more urgently and I close my eyes again. Even if Phil reprimanded me for it, I’m not sure if I’d be able to open them. Somehow I manage to warn him how very close I am and all it takes is Phil biting me and 2, 3 more motions of my hand and I’m spilling all over it. My moans must be sounding fake by now, but Phil’s praising me.

“You’re so pretty when you cum, baby. How you moan, just for me, and your blissed out face… god I love it, I love all of you.”

He helps me ride out my orgasm with a few more gentle kisses on my heels and ankles and then he sits back and gives his own neglected cock attention. It doesn’t take long for him either and he collapses next to me on the bed. In our post-coital glow we laugh over the situation.

“I say some silly things sometimes in videos.” He admits.

“I know. I don’t mind if every time you make it up to me like this.”

Phil laughs and kisses me again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Was it sweet/weird/ funny? Out of character (probably)?  
> Tell me what you think in the comments and hit the kudos if you enjoyed this. I don't have tumblr, so all my other fics are also hosted here (and only here).


End file.
